basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
BRPG Congress of Crystaldeep Representative
Category:BRPG Congress of Crystaldeep Representatives are elected officials that represent their nation in the Congress of Crystaldeep. Elections are given every six years and are staggered throughout the administration in four parts so that not everyone is running a campaign at once. There are no term limits for representatives. Once elected the Representative is considered a "junior" member until the second term wherein they are given more rights. Junior Members can discuss their nation's interests in a public forum, but are not permitted to submit bills, legislation, or agendas to the floor.Senior Members are those that have served more than one term and are permitted to submit legislation, bills and agendas to the floor. All representatives can vote on issues and with a single representative with each nation, all votes are considered equal. The nations are all categorized into various jurisdictions and the leaders of the jurisdictions (members of the Crystaldeep Commission) will vote based upon the majority in their jurisdiction. Members of the Crystaldeep Commission are elected by the Congress and have a two-term limit. The Congressional Speaker facilitates the discussions and voting, but does not have a vote except in the case of a tie. This position has no term limits and is also elected by the Congress. Faculty Prerequisite *Influence: 7 *Rational Thought: 5 *Creative Thought: 5 Knowledge Prerequisite *Language (Kelosian Fluency) *Language (Kelosian Literacy) *Academic (Kelos System History) *Philosophy (Kelos System Political Science) *Academic (Congress of Crystaldeep Procedure) Background Prerequisite *30 years old *Have been elected by home nation (or the nation resided in over 10 years) *No felonies in history *Moderately Wealthy *Completed Higher Education Tools and Equipment: *Housing *Congressional Office and Staff *CoC Shuttle *Hovercraft Advancement Junior Representative --> Senior Representative --> Cyrstaldeep Commissioner --> Congressional Speaker Junior Representative Career Path Prerequisite *None Income *50,000 KeCU Year Cost None (minimum 30 years old). Work Description: *Discuss policies, current events and the nation's needs with the Congress of Crystaldeep, the home nation, the media, other representatives, and other nations *Vote on legislation in the Congress Specialized Skills: *Academic (Kelos Politics) *Academic (Parliamentary Debate) Senior Representative Career Path Prerequisite *Junior Representative Income *70,000 KeCU Year Cost 6 Work Description: *Discuss policies, current events and the nation's needs with the Congress of Crystaldeep, the home nation, the media, other representatives, and other nations *Vote on legislation in the Congress *Work on campaign for re-election when needed *Work on campaign for re-election when needed *Submit legislation and agendas to the floor *Create legislation Specialized Skills: *Academic (Kelos Legislation) *Academic (Parliamentary Process) Crystaldeep Commissioner Career Path Prerequisite *Senior Representative Income *80,000 KeCU Year Cost 12 Work Description: *Discuss policies, current events and the nation's needs with the Congress of Crystaldeep, the home nation, the media, other representatives, and other nations *Vote on legislation in the Congress *Work on campaign for re-election when needed *Work on campaign for re-election when needed *Submit legislation and agendas to the floor *Create legislation *Facilitate Voting Jurisdiction Specialized Skills: *Academic (Kelos Jurisdiction Leadership) *Academic (Crystaldeep Commission Procedure) Congressional Speaker Career Path Prerequisite *Crystaldeep Commissioner (there can only be one elected from the Congress) Income *100,000 KeCU Year Cost 6 Work Description: *Discuss policies, current events and the nation's needs with the Congress of Crystaldeep, the home nation, the media, other representatives, and other nations *Vote on legislation in the Congress *Work on campaign for re-election when needed *Work on campaign for re-election when needed *Submit legislation and agendas to the floor *Create legislation *Facilitate and Arbitrate Congress Specialized Skills: *Academic (Congressional Speaker Leadership) *Academic (World Leader Diplomacy) See Also *Career Paths *BRPG Congress of Crystaldeep *Congress of Crystaldeep